Loras Tyrell
Ser Loras Tyrell is an anointed knight of House Tyrell and the third son of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower. He is the younger brother of Willas Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell and Margaery Tyrell. He serves as a member of the Kingsguard under King Renly Baratheon, Joffrey I Baratheon and Tommen I Baratheon. Appearance and Character Loras is described as exceptionally handsome, with golden eyes and long, flowing brown hair. Sansa Stark believes him to be lithe with gorgeous eyes. He is also described as having a slender frame. It is often remarked that Loras and Margaery look more like twins than Cersei and Jaime, to the extent that even as adults it is easy to mistake them. Loras is considered one of the most handsome young men in the Seven Kingdoms. While courteous, he is still thirsty for glory and can be short-tempered, reckless and impetuous, as recognised by Jaime. Tyrion finds him a prickly lad. Prince Oberyn Martell does not believe that Loras is as good a warrior as he is a tourney jouster. In fairness, Loras is a highly skilled swordsman, extremely confident in his own abilities - Jaime is quick to point out that Loras is not modest about his prowess, and realises that this is because Loras started off as too good a warrior too young (not unlike Jaime himself, funnily enough). Loras is brave to a fault, willing to be the leader of an expedition hunting for Gregor Clegane. Loras Tyrell was a kind-hearted, chivalrous, friendly and charismatic young man in his own right, an utter favourite of the crowds throughout the Seven Kingdoms. When he becomes Kingsguard, however, Jaime Lannister soon realises that Loras may be arrogant and overconfident, but he is not false, and he normally has good intentions in the things he does. He is also extremely loyal, as shown by his service to Renly Baratheon and the fact that he buried Renly's corpse somewhere that meant something to both of them, somewhere nobody could disgrace Renly's grave. He refused to ever dishonour Renly's memory by word or deed. Despite his good nature, Loras Tyrell had a wrathful, even a vengeful streak: when he discovered that Renly was dead, in his wroth he struck down Robar Royce and Emmon Cuy for failing to protect him (which he would deeply regret afterwards), and swore vengeance against Brienne of Tarth after rumours spread that she was behind it. That being said, Loras did not allow his wrath to cloud his sense entirely, as he was willing to listen to Brienne's testimony face-to-face and consider the possibility that she was innocent. Loras has a sense of honour, as when Sandor Clegane saved him from his older brother Ser Gregor during the Tourney of the Hand, Loras openly conceded the victory to the Hound for saving his life, even addressing him as ser even though the Hound wasn't a knight and loathed knighthood on principle. History Loras was sent to Storm's End as a child, serving as a page and squire to Lord Renly Baratheon, and it is possible that this is where they began their clandestine love affair. Loras purchases his armour from Tobho Mott in King's Landing. He unhorsed Ser Jaime Lannister during a tourney, causing Petyr Baelish to hand a valyrian steel dagger over to King Robert Baratheon. Books A Game of Thrones With each victory he wins at the Hand's Tourney, Loras gives a white rose to a pretty girl among the crowd. He gives a red rose instead to Sansa Stark, which makes her later on infatuated by him. Riding against Gregor Clegane, Loras chooses to ride a mare, this outrages the Mountain's stallion and makes him fall. Ser Gregor gets angry and attacks Loras, but Sandor Clegane comes to his aid. Afterwards, Loras forfeits at the final round against the Hound, in order to thank him. A Feast for Crows Ser Loras and Ser Balon Swann offer to stand vigil over the corpse of Tywin so that Jaime can get some rest, as they believe he needs sleep. Loras begins to argue with the Lord Commander, but Balon escorts him away before he can. Category:Characters Category:House Tyrell Category:Kingsguard Category:Rainbow Guard Category:Characters from the Reach Category:Knights